


Rainy Days

by XxymsxX



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Rain, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxymsxX/pseuds/XxymsxX
Summary: Jaebum and Youngjae on a rainy day. Also how many pet names can Jaebum call Youngjae with in one fic?





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop projecting on my characters tbh. Unbeta'd as always

As expected, Youngjae was exactly where Jaebum thought he would be, staring out the window at the grey clouds. The man was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that Jaebum had entered their room, let alone the way Jaebum is staring at him. Youngjae pulled his knees to his chest, leaning his whole body against the full length window. His notebook is on the floor next to him, filled with words for a new song maybe? He thought of leaving, but Jaebum instead walked quietly to the armchair that they had next to their closet, and took a seat, eyes not leaving Youngjae.

All of the day's work and his fatigue seems to melt away slowly, and a sense of calmness overtook his whole body. The rain had started to drop, but it's only a little drizzle and Jaebum can feel the air slowly getting colder. He remembered hating rainy days, because as a child rainy days means no playing outside, not meeting your friends; rainy days equals to boring days spent locked inside. Even now, in his twenties, he still prefers the sun and blue sky. Preferring the warmth of sunshine over the wetness of rainy days. And just the happy and light atmosphere as opposed to the more solemn one that rain seems to bring with it every time. 

His lover on the other hand, had always loved the rain. Prefers the days that he can spend locked inside as a child with a hot mug of cocoa in his hands. He loves to play of course, like every other child but rain doesn't visit nearly as often as the sun, and even when they do they don't seem to stay very long; so he appreciates it more, that's all. He loves the sound of rain hitting the roof, muting the noise from the rest of the world, and he'd get so lost in his imagination, it's like a portal to another dimension. And in that new world, he can be anything, from a prince to a werewolf; so he looks forward to rainy days. 

Jaebum remembers the road trips he'd take, be it with his family or friends, when the rain gets too loud and they can't even hear each other talk let alone the music playing. Some of them would sleep, and the rest, including him would have earphones on with songs blasting at full volume. He'd stare at the window, the raindrops splattering against it and rolling away, forming branches after branches. He hated how boring it is, the repetitiveness and he'd rather watch the scenery instead, but the rain would always be too strong for him to see anything else. 

It's raining heavier now, and Youngae started trailing the branches of rain splats against the window with his finger. His father once explained to him, why the raindrops would sometimes branch sideways on their car's window rather than downwards and he'd listen with all ears even when he's too small too understand the law of physics that well yet. It's a little more fun to cast it aside as something magical rather than the logical explanation of velocity, and of course to a kid magic is always more appealing. He can stare at it for hours, imagining the raindrops in a race against other raindrops. And as he grew older this never grew out of him, as childish as it seems. 

There is of course beauty in it though, Jaebum thought to himself. But he can always find the beauty in everything, no matter how much he disliked it. Youngjae is quite the opposite, not to his surprise. The younger one is almost at a constant opposite, that sometimes, it'd make him wonder how they even fell in love with each other in the first place. There is the saying of course, that opposites attracts, and he guess it must be true after all. Youngjae is the type to either love something with all his heart, or he'd cast it aside with no feelings whatsoever. He loves rainy days as much as he hates the summer days. 

It's childish almost, how he'd throw a tantrum when he'd have to do something he dislikes but a sense of maturity too, to know so strictly between the things he loves and hates and to stand by them no matter what. Jaebum questions himself a lot, and even when he decides on something, he'd question it again. It's always a blessing to have Youngjae with him in those moments, to set his priorities straight. It gotten to a point that he wonders how he had managed to do things by himself all these while before he met the younger man. With this realisation comes great fear as well, as to how he would manage if it'd ever end with Youngjae, because he don't think he can. 

Though sometimes Youngjae too can get a little indecisive too, but in an entirely different way. He's not the type to question himself, but sometimes he'd grow to love the things he once hate and would start to hate the things he once loves. It's always the simple things too, from a favourite singer to a favourite food. He'd go from playing the same band for a whole month before groaning every time their songs come on the radio. But even then, he'd set his foot down so firmly, and Jaebum really admires him for that, even when there's a tiny voice in his head asking him what if the love Youngjae has for him would one day turn sour as well? 

But that's Jaebum, questioning himself yet again. Just like Youngjae's fascination with rainy days, it's one of Jaebum's habits that he have ever since he can can remember. He'd grew up with checking and rechecking everything. Every time he goes for a trip he'd open and reopen his luggage just to make sure everything is there. On his way, he'd still question himself again and he doesn't even know why he tortures himself like that. But as he grew older, he grew used to it and over time found a way to shut the small voice up.

"Hyung?" Jaebum looked at Youngjae when he hears the younger one calling out to him. "How long have you been sitting there?" 

"Not too long, baby." He smiled and Youngjae smiled back.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Youngjae then got up, and went to sit on his lap, dropping a kiss on both sides of his cheeks. "Welcome back, hyung." 

I didn't want to disturb you, you looked pretty." He teased, and his heart melted at the sight of a slight blush adorning his lover's cheeks. 

"The rain is pretty hyung, not _me._ " Youngjae replied, and leaned against Jaebum, his back to Jaebum's front and the older's arm around his waist; and stared out the window. "So pretty." 

"Yeah, you both are, sweetheart." Jaebum replied, leaving a kiss on Youngjae's exposed bit of shoulder, and pushing his face at the crook of his neck, inhaling Youngjae's perfume. "Did you get a new perfume, love? I don't think I've smelled this one before." 

"My sister gave it to me, her friend opened up a new business or something. It smells real nice doesn't it? Also now it's easier for me to buy a perfume without getting stared at." Youngjae pouted and Jaebum pinched his side teasingly. 

"No one cares about you using feminine perfume, honey. It's just a bottle of spray to make someone smell nice, you're being worried over nothing." 

"Say that to the people that look at me weird when I go buy them." 

"You could just buy them online you know. Or you can just say it's for your girlfriend, or sister."

"I told you I need to smell them first, hyung. Also that _is_ the excuse I use, it just sucks that I even have to."

"Well you don't." 

"Yeah yeah..." Youngjae replied to shut him up, and Jaebum just smiled to himself and pulled his lover closer to him. 

Before long, the sun started to disappear, and Jaebum fell asleep with Youngjae's warmth enveloping him and when he woke up, the younger one is no where in sight and a blanket had taken his place spread on top of Jaebum. After a good stretch, he went to take a shower before stepping out of their room, looking for Youngjae in the living room. He found the younger man on the veranda instead, still watching the rain. 

"Hey sweetie." Jaebum said, taking a seat next to Youngjae. When the younger one didn't reply, he pulled his face to face him and was surprised to see the younger one all teared up. "What's wrong?" 

Youngjae smiled softly and shook his head, holding Jaebum's hands in his, shaking his head. "I'm fine hyung, it's fine." 

"Babe-" 

"Hyung." Youngjae replied calmly, wiping his tears away before taking Jaebum's hands and kisses each of his palms. "'It's just a rainy day." 

Jaebum frowned, but didn't say anything more. Youngjae wiped his tears, before pulling Jaebum for a hug. Jaebum hugged him back, kissing his temple, his cheeks, before pulling away slightly to kiss him on the lips before they had to pull away when Youngjae started giggling. 

"What's that for?" 

"Because I love you, Choi Youngjae." Youngjae smiled again, before leaning in for a kiss. 

"I love you too, Im Jaebum." 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Let me know


End file.
